Zorthenport
All About Zorthenport (Species: Grey squared headed fat alien) Zorthenport was born smart in December 13, 1905 On a small yellow house around Jacksonville, Florida. But he was born without coming out a women's rear. Is because he doesn't have parents. How does he was born with no parents? Well, tiny chemicals were combining together into a figure, an then he was created. In 1910 that when he was 6 years old, He home schooled himself because he doesn't want to go to school. He done it until 1912. He went to The Titanic. He went up to his bed of the room in the ship When he was 8 years old. But when he was sitting in his bed. A iceberg dazzled the ship. He thought the ship is unsinkable. But it wasn't. The Titanic was start to sink. Zorthenport escaped The Titanic. He went back home and continued home schooling himself when he was 14 years old. He keep home schooling for about 25 years. In 1935. Zorthenport saw a van with full of stuff in the trunk. He knew someone is gonna move there. So he ran away from the yellow house. he takes his stuff with him on a backpack. But when he stopped running, He made it to Miami. He was alone there. But at least he got his stuff all by himself. Yet he can't find a home. He was 18 years old already. But happily in 1942. He found his own house. It was a red house near Brickell Avenue. He entered in and put all his stuff inside in the house. He homeschooling in his new home. In 1943. He bought a drink called Imessia Water. It's a old drink that for the same primate as Zorthenport. He drink the Imessia Water. And he fell asleep. In Sunday, He woke up. When he woke up, He see his legs grew big. and his hands look like human hands. He cannot believe it that he looked like that. He got up and read books. He nearly was 25 years old in that year. In 1951. He moved out again. He went into a airport. He has a ticket to go to Russia. He went there from 53 hours per mile. He got there. He arrived in Moscow. And see the capital building. He went in. He wasn't came there to steal stuff or anything like that. He just looking around. He was thrilled of how the capital building looks like. He went to the President's Office. He asked that he can live here. And the president said yes. So he lived there sitting on a couch reading books. Yet he was a old already. In 1957. He got out of the building because he wasn't feeling to live there forever. But when he got out. He saw 15 primates walking around that they look like Zorthenport, but different clothes. Zorthenport asked them if they can find him a new home living there forever. Those guys accept his idea. They bring him into a country that doesn't have a president called Austzorthia on a city called Zorthsville. He was in the county of Black Mesa of the city. He thank the guys who bring him in the city. In 1960. He grow up. He was 49 years old. He done very fun tricks around the citizens of Zorthsville. The citizens liked him a lot. In 1964. He become a citizen of Zorthsville. He was a famous person of Zorthsville. He was 57 years old. He done so many things like doing tricks, playing games with citizens, watching television and telling jokes. In 1969. He became a celebrity. He was doing shows and funny movies. he was a star of Zorthsville, no matter who's better than him. That's his life. In 2002. He got i guide called Wallace Breen. He was the guy who made the combine military. He's now 68 years old. In 2005. The citizens of Zorthsville donated Zorthenport a lot of money. He become a trillonaire of all Zorthsville. In 2007. Zorthenport got his own home. His home was all the away up into the sky. It's a red colored castle looking tower with stairs that look like in heaven. In 2008. Zorthenport was voted to be a president. He got 478,00 citizens voted him. In 2011. Zorthenport got his first speech. "Everyone new to this city, Welcome to the city full of freedom called Zorthsville, Now i'm wondering i'm very excited that i see you guys again, Anyways lets make Zorthsville great again!" Sadly, In 2017, Breen died at age 72. He was shot by a person named Gordon Freeman. Zorthenport cannot find another guide because it won't be easy. In 2019. Zorthenport become the leader of the combine military. Zorthenport was now 114 years old now. The End. Characteristics: Mean, Hostile, Funny Nationality: Russian, American Gender: Male Being Type: Spy, President, Dictator, Psychopath Full name: Zorthenport Vladimir Reagans Did You Know.... Zorthenport can survive every dangerous thing that happen including weapons like guns, knifes, poison, attacks and more. His skin is a shield and his health is infinite. His skin has electricity. His skin may feel soft. But his skin is actually made out of metal. His voice sounds like batman. But when he's a teenage, He can't even die in old age. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Zorthes